


Summer

by fuckthenaysayers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 01:17:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckthenaysayers/pseuds/fuckthenaysayers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>England rarely got a proper summer, not that Gavin was really a fan of the hot weather to begin with. Austin summer meant dryness, it meant scorching weather and bright sun, but he could deal with that. He could handle whatever mother nature could throw at him if it meant more opportunities to see Michael in Summer mode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer

The time was finally here. It was summer. Although arguably it was pretty much summer constantly when you lived in Austin, Texas, but that didn't make Gavin Free any less excited. England rarely got a proper summer, not that Gavin was really a fan of the hot weather to begin with. Austin summer meant dryness, it meant scorching weather and bright sun, but he could deal with that. He could handle whatever mother nature could throw at him if it meant more opportunities to see Michael in Summer mode.

Summer mode, a term Gavin himself came up with, was when Michael got fed up with the Texan heat and gave up his beloved hoodies and jeans for thinner garments like jersey shorts and muscle tanks. It was when he would pull off his shirt if they spent more than ten minutes outdoors, showing off the surprisingly toned body most people didn't expect him to have. It was when his freckles came out in full force, speckling his face and shoulders and all down his back, wherever the sun could hit. It was when he would ask Gavin to go for a lunchtime swim nearly every day, unknowingly gracing the Brit with summer mode Michael at his best; wet, topless, and immensely freckled. 

The best part was the fact that the summer mode would last months, well into fall since it didn't really get chilly enough to bring Michael back to normal until at least October. Gavin found it especially hard to keep away the doofy smile he naturally got when he saw a glimpse of freckles, a shot of sun-lightened curls, and if Michael was in full frame the doofy smile turned into an all out grin. It was worth it to look like a fool though, when he had such a wonderful thing to grin at. And Michael didn't mind, he'd grin right back without knowing he was the cause.

Gavin loved summer, but only when he was with Michael.


End file.
